


Life is a Game

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry Potter is finally old enough to go to Hogwarts Academy of Adventurers. It's always been his dream to be a grand adventurer and get out from under his Aunt and Uncle. He's not pleased when he finds out that his cousin has also been excepted to the prestigious school.He finds the school in utter Chaos as people from all over have appeared at the school and seemed trapped even those who should be in prison.Harry finds himself meeting his parents and twin brother for the first time and already on the outs with them after he is Sorted.Normally, they don't choose a job class until their third year at school but Harry's  job class is chosen for him during sorting. It wasn't a job class he had even considered and isn't even sure if it's one he wants.While everyone is focused on Jamie his brother hailing him as a Hero and keeping a close eye on him Harry is left to his own devices and to fumble around this new world he had wanted so desperately to enter.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been shocked but pleased when he'd gotten invited to Hogwarts Academy of Adventurers. It was said to be the best Adventurer School in the world. He was not pleased when Dudley got the same invitation. He was so excited and couldn't wait to go. Just two weeks later he was appearing at the school having been pulled there by some invisible force. He wasn't the only one the Dursley's were here too and there were confused people all over the campus. Harry stared up at the Castle in hidden awe.

"What are your names and the names of the children?" A woman asked Vernon his uncle sternly. 

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Vernon grunted. "This is our son Dudley Dursley and that's our nephew Harry Potter." 

The woman checked her list. 

"Yes, very well both boys are on the student list." 

"Do you have any idea how we got here, madam?" Petunia demanded. 

"It is unclear at this time." the woman snapped back. "Students will follow me the rest of you will be shown into the hall." 

Dudley and Harry followed the strict lady wearing green. 

Harry's red hair was pulled into a braid that ended just below his shoulders. He had bright green eyes that stared at everything in awe. He wore a layered shirt. The first layer was a lighter black tank-top that was attached to a darker black long-sleeve shirt. The shirt fit perfectly though was ragged and worn and showed his stomach. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had black pants and black boots. 

They were shown to a room where about 200 other kids their age were standing and waiting. 

Harry was soon standing next to a boy with messy black hair and green eyes that matched his own. He had to wonder who this boy was. He knew he had a brother but had never met him or even seen a picture. 

It didn't seem like a very long wait until they were being shown into a Great Hall. 

"How do we get sorted?" Dudley wondered. 

"I heard you have to wrestle a troll." A red-haired boy answered. 

Several students snickered at him. 

The stern lady began calling names and one by one they went up and tried a hat on. There were four long tables and whichever the hat called the child would go to. Harry was nervous he didn't know which house he would go to. 

"Dudley Dursley." 

Dudley waddled forward and sat on the stool it broke under his weight but the hat was lowered on to his head regardless. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Dudley went to the cheering table and the stool repaired itself. The woman kept calling names. 

By the time the P's arrived Harry was nauseous. 

"Harry Potter!" 

Harry went forward and saw the boy who'd been standing next to him glance at him in shock. Harry sat down on the stool and clutched it. He was the smallest first year. He shook a bit but was trying to hide it. The hat spoke in his head then after a full minute called

"SLYTHERIN! JOB CLASS GUARDIAN!" 

The hall was shocked no one had been given a job class upon sorting before. Harry quickly went to the green and silver table. A platinum blond boy gently pulled him down next to him and Harry stared hard at the table. 

"James Potter Jr." 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Harry tuned out the rest of the Sorting trying to figure out how he had gotten the Guardian class. It was the most prestigious class ever and was rarely given to anyone. Of course, he'd have to work his way up from the Helper Class if he remembered correctly. Dudley had watched a whole program about Job Classes and Harry had hidden behind the couch so he could watch too. His mouth watered when the food appeared on the table. He slowly ate and drank what he could and listened to conversations around him. 

"I don't see how a Helper class is all that cool." A first-year girl said. "I mean all they do is help people. Where is the fun and adventure in that." 

"You are obviously a Civilian Adventurer. " the Platinum blond scoffed. "First Generation are you?" the girl blushed but nodded. " My family has been Adventurers for many generations and Guardian/Helper class is the most amazing class ever. They have all the best adventures and get all sorts of cool rewards from what I've heard." the boy smiled at Harry. "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." 

"Harry Potter." Harry said, in a soft small voice. Draco was cute. Really cute. He put his hand in the other boys and blushed when Draco kissed his knuckles. He looked into Draco's eyes they were gorgeous. 

When they were done eating they were sent off to their Common Rooms. Slytherin's Common Room was in the dungeons. Harry stayed close to Draco and noted that a lot of adults were following them. After their Head of House, Severus Snape gave a lecture they were all sent off to bed. 

Harry found the apartment he'd be sharing with five other boys. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, a laundry room, and three rooms with two beds each. Harry blushed deeply when he saw that he would be in the same room with Draco. 

"Looks like we've got the Main Bedroom." Draco said as he explored. "We've got our own bathroom here. Do you want to use it first?" 

"Yes, thank you." Harry said, softly. He quickly made use of the bath and toilet and changed. 

Draco went in as he came out. Harry took the unclaimed bed. It was just furs and a blanket with a pillow on the floor. One for each of them. He snuggled into the bed that was unclaimed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

When he woke the next morning he was the first one and his blue Adventurer screen was floating in front of him welcoming him to the game. As he made use of the bathroom and did his hair he memorized the functions of the screen. 

**You are a Helper Class as such you can take quests from anyone and every one and do anything and everything. You have no restrictions except those that you place on yourself.**

By the time Harry was done the others were up. There was arguing in the hall over the bathroom. Draco went into their bathroom as Harry made his bed. The two of them then went up to the Common Room and waited for the rest of the boys and the rest of the House. Their Eighth-year Prefects got the entire house together and lead them up to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"What's the use of having a kitchen in our apartment if we just come up to the Great Hall to eat?" the same first-year girl from the night before asked. 

"We attend breakfast on the first day of school and the leaving feast." The female Prefect answered. "Any other time it's up to you where to eat."

Harry ate until he was full then his schedule appeared on his blue screen. He could see everyone else's screens as well. He was sure they could see his.

"Darn, we didn't get lucky." Draco said. "We have Mining first thing." he looked at Harry. "The classes are all really hard so that they can weed out those who don't have what it takes."

Harry blinked at him and nodded. 

Their eighth-year male Prefect lead them out to a Mining Pit after breakfast. The teacher was a big burly man that Harry was scared of in an instant. He moved closer to Draco though he knew that the boy couldn't protect him. It earned him a smile from Draco.

They were each given a bronze pick-ax and showed what to do. 

"Why do I have to do this?" A bushy-haired Gryffindor asked. "I want to be Scholar a Witch why do I have to learn this useless skill?" 

"Because I said." The teacher grunted. "You'll do every class as you are told to do so." 

Harry stared at the pickaxe in his hands then found a spot and began he was the first one to enter the pit. Jamie followed then Draco and slowly others followed as well. 

**Mining-1**

**You can Mine Copper and Tin**

"The Goal of this class is 10 Copper and 10 Tin Ore." The teacher called as he began walking around helping the students. Correcting their stances and grips. 

Harry worked and worked putting his Ore in his Inventory so that no one would steal it. He didn't trust Dudley who was close by. It wasn't long before the girls were all complaining. Harry could see that Draco wanted to complain too but was holding it in. He caught Draco's eye and Draco smiled at him. Harry quickly blushed and looked away. Draco was so cute and seemed nice. Maybe he would be his first-ever friend. Harry would like that. 

Harry lost count of how much he mined up just that he was working. He was shocked when he mined up something red and shining. He held his hand up and showed the teacher. 

"Very good, Harry." the teacher praised. "There are hidden gems in the pit and they are yours to keep if you find them." 

Harry was in awe this stone was his to keep? He quickly put it in his Inventory because he didn't like the way Petunia and Dudley were eyeing it. Adults were standing all over watching the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

When class ended Prefects from each House came to take them to their next class. 

"Ugh. This class is Blacksmithing." Draco said, in a low voice to Harry. "The only good part of this class is that we'll get a weapon out of it." 

Harry was suddenly excited but didn't let it show. He wanted a weapon. Then he could get through quests and make some money. The teacher assigned them four to a forge area. He explained that all the equipment was spelled by the mages to be safe for them to use and that if they did what he taught them then there was a good chance none of them would get hurt. He showed them what to do each step of the way. 

"But where do we get the bronze bars?" the girl from Gryffindor questioned. 

"and you are?" the teacher wondered. 

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." 

"Well, Miss. Granger, if you wouldn't interrupt me I'll tell you." Hermione blushed. "You all just came from Mining class. You mined up everything you need for bronze bars." he checked his screen. "Those of you who didn't I will hand the ore out. But if I have to keep doing this you will lose points and it will affect your grade. Mining and Blacksmithing go hand in hand after all." 

He showed them what to do. 

Harry got to work focusing hard on turning his 100 Copper and 100 Tin ores into bars. He'd gotten a lot of LUK points today in the Mining Pit. He failed most of the time but he got a good number of bars out of it. The teacher had walked around helping the students.

**Smelting-1**

When everyone was done and most of the class were provided with Bronze bars they began actually making Daggers. 

Harry focused solely on his work and ignored his classmates complaining around him. He wanted to get a good grade and a weapon he could keep and use.

* * *

James frowned at his two sons as he watched them. Harry was working hard and actually doing well for his first attempt, while Jamie his pride and joy, was slacking off. He noticed that his wife was smiling sadly at Harry. He knew she felt bad that they had abandoned Harry he did too but Jamie was the Boy-Who-Lived and needed all of their attention. Maybe they had spoiled Jamie too much the boy was now getting scolded for slacking off.

* * *

Harry was finally done. He had gotten ten daggers.

**Blacksmithing-2**

He finished and took a long drink from the water bottle in his Inventory. He sat in a chair at his station and watched everyone else. He wasn't the first to finish but wasn't the last either he was somewhere in the middle. He blinked around at everyone and everything. He caught sight of a woman who looked exactly like him. She waved at him and looked very sad. He hesitated but waved back a little.

Lily smiled sadly and wondered when she would have a chance to talk to Harry. The guilt had eaten her up for years and now here he was sitting in front of her. A hard-working little boy from what she could tell. He seemed a little overwhelmed by everything around him. She wondered why. She looked to Jamie who was being scolded again. She sighed silently Jamie had always been a lazy child she had no idea how he was going to get through school or what class he was going to be. She knew he wanted to be a Warrior and everyone encouraged him to be just that but she knew that if he didn't shape up he wasn't going to make it or would at the bottom of his class. 

Class finally ended and everyone's works were looked at. Most had weapons that they couldn't use. Harry on the other hand had four he could use. The others were worthless according to the teacher. Harry put them all in his Inventory and got ready to go to his next class. Their Prefect showed up and took them to a paddock full of cows. 

"Excuse me." Harry asked the teacher in his small voice. "Can I milk them?" 

The woman squatted down to the small eleven years old. 

"I'm sorry, kiddo that isn't this class. These are male cows anyway." 

"Okay." Harry nodded. "What do we do in this class?" 

"We kill them." the teacher said, "They give you beef that you can cook and eat." 

"Oh." Harry said, curling his finger in his hair shyly. 

The teacher smiled and stood. 

"Why do you want to milk them?" Draco asked. 

"So I can get some milk of course." Harry told him. "That's where milk comes from." 

"I know that." Draco said, a little confused.

"I can't kill cows!" A girl cried. "Cows are sacred! My god wouldn't be happy with me if I kill one!" 

"Yeah!" Several other students who were dressed like her cried. 

"Cows are sacred?" Harry asked. 

He hadn't known that. He just wanted to milk one. Was that bad too. 

"Can I still get milk from one?" He asked. 

"Yes, of course." the girl told him. "But we can't kill them." 

There was a loud discussion as the children did not want to go against their beliefs. Dumbledore the Headmaster told the teacher to start them on foxes.

"But foxes are faster than cows." Harry said, to the old man. "A lot faster. You're trying to fail them for their religious beliefs aren't you?" 

Harry quickly fled when the man gave him a dirty look. He hid behind a tree and peeked out. His statement however got the adults following them around had them agreeing with what Harry had said. 

Daggers were finally handed out to those who hadn't made one that they could keep. They had to return them at the end of class. Harry killed four cows by himself before class ended. Dudley got in trouble for trying to keep his dagger. 

"Give me a dagger!" Dudley demanded after pushing Harry to the ground on the way back inside the castle. "GIVE ME ONE!" 

Harry cried out as Dudley stomped hard on his back. Dudley was quickly grabbed up and was being yelled out by Professor Snape who'd been in the crowd. Lily quickly knelt at Harry's side. He tried to get away from her. 

"It's okay, Harry." she soothed. "Mommy is just going to heal you." 

Harry looked up at the woman tears flowing out of his eyes. 

"Mommy needs to touch you for it to work, honey." 

Harry blinked at her but nodded. His mother was beautiful. He hissed as her magic touched him. He cried harder but silently. When his mother finished she picked him up and set him on his feet. She smiled at him and rubbed her hand into his head. 

"Does that feel better, honey?" 

Harry nodded as he rubbed at his eyes he hated that he was crying in front of everyone but he noted that no one was laughing at him. He blushed and looked away as Draco walked up to him. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" He asked worriedly. Harry nodded. "I'll give you one Knut for a dagger. How's that?" 

Harry sniffled but nodded. He got out his second-best dagger and gave it to him and got a bronze Knut in return. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco wondered. "That looked like it hurt." 

"Sure did." A female voice said. 

Draco was suddenly trying to run away only to be pulled into the arms of a tall eighteen-year-old girl with bubblegum pink hair. 

"Wotcher, cousin!" the girl sang as she smothered Draco. "I can't stay long. I'm on my way to Mining class but I saw what happened and thought I'd see if the little guy was okay." 

"I'm okay." Harry said, trying to dry his tears. "Dudley's is my cousin." 

The girl and Draco shared a look and she set him down. 

"My name's Tonks." She said, "and you listen here. Just because that boy is your cousin doesn't mean his hurting you like that is right. I may play around with Draco but I never hurt him on purpose." 

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "I mean there were a few accidents when we were younger but that was just kids doing stupid things and getting hurt. I never hurt her on purpose either." 

Narcissa smiled at her son and caught her sister Andromeda doing the same for her daughter. They both knew the children weren't close and it was their fault but here they were working together to make the young Potter try and understand that what had just happened was not normal. She would make sure to praise Draco later on. 

Jamie Potter had watched his mother heal the crying boy. He hadn't realized that the boy was his brother and twin. He heard his brother say that that bully was their cousin. He was actually angry on his brother's behalf. He walked over. 

"Hi." he said, "I'm your brother Jamie."

Harry nodded he'd figured that out during the feast. 

"Can I buy a dagger too?" he asked holding out a Knut.

Harry blinked and gave him a dagger and taking the Knut. He only had one dagger left that was any good now. He hadn't thought of this as a source of making money. He guessed that was why people became Blacksmiths. Blacksmiths must be rich people with all the Adventurers out there. If his job class wasn't predetermined the maybe he would have chosen Blacksmith. He sniffled again and rubbed his eyes finally getting his tears under control. Dudley had a week of detention for attacking another student outside combat classes. Petunia and Vernon protested until Petunia saw it was Snape. 

Severus growled internally how dare Tuny's brat attack littlest Potter. How dare that spawn, attack anyone in his house! He clearly took after his mother! 

"You will follow me to your next class." Severus finally said. "Littlest Potter, come here." 

Harry looked at Jamie who moved a handoff of his own head and over to Harry's showing he was taller. So Harry went to his Head of House. 

"Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the Hospital Wing." Severus spoke as they walked. 

"I'm fine, sir." Harry said, softly blushing and twirling his finger in his hair. "Really, I am." 

"Very well." 

He walked them into their next class. Quest class taught by James Potter himself. The man was pacing in front of the room his anger burning inside of him. Harry was scared instantly but took a seat. This was an important class for him. It was the basis of his whole class after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Response to reviews: 
> 
> YAY REVIEWS!
> 
> Ravenrain: thank you very much
> 
> InudaTheFox: Here you go sorry it took so long. I've been writing a lot on AFF lately and reading a lot of Fanfic. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this story.

"Welcome to Quest Class, first years." James said, smiling out at the class. "This class is just what the class says. I'll give you quests and you will do your best to complete them before the end of class. To complete the quest you must return to me before the bell rings. For today I will split you into groups of four and you will have to help each other to complete the quest given to you." He went around matching people up. "Jamie, come over here and team up with your brother." 

"Yes, dad." Jamie said, walking over to his brother. 

"Also Lisa Turpin and Sally Smith." James said a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girl came over to the brothers. "Alright, your quest is to steal a soul gem." 

The quest appeared on their screen.

**Steal Soul Gem**

**Reward:**

**100 exp**

**1 ʛ **

That was a good reward. 

"You must all must work together to complete this quest." James called. "Now we'll accept the quests." 

He taught them how even though it was the simplest thing ever. He also taught them how to use their maps and mark their quests on their maps. He then sent them on their ways.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Lisa asked as they hid behind a tree looking to where their gem was sitting. "There are three of them." 

Three eight years were playing cards at the same table the gem was sitting on. 

"I know Fireball." Sally Smith said. "My mama taught it to me." 

"My mama taught me Heal." Jamie shrugged. 

"I don't know any magic." Lisa frowned. 

"Me either." Harry said, picking up some rocks. "I got an idea. We have to work together. I'm smaller and faster so I'll go and do the actual stealing. " 

"What do we do?" Lisa demanded. 

"We're the distraction." Jamie nodded. "Meet at the Castle Door we'll be safe there." 

The girls were not pleased but nodded. Lisa took the rocks and put them in their inventory. She, Sally, and Jamie went to spots where they could attack from. Harry waved his hands over his head and the three attacked. Jamie having picked up rocks as well. As soon as the eighth-years were up Jamie, Sally and Lisa were running. Harry made sure he had a clear way then snuck towards the table. 

**Stealth-1**

He grabbed the soul gem and put it in his inventory. He then took off towards the door.

**Stealing-1**

Severus smirked and related the progress of the group he was watching back to Potter. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped into helping with this class but here he was. He followed the littlest Potter though he kept an eye out for the other three. Potter Jr was already at the door when his brother arrived. 

"We'd better go help the girls." Harry said, to his brother. "I got the gem." 

"I was thinking the same thing." Jamie said, nodding. "Sally went this way." 

Severus approved and followed. He was amused when the boys pulled Sally Smith out of the chicken coop where she'd hid. They both dusted her off and the littlest Potter tried to dry her tears. Apparently she had a fear of the chickens but her fear of getting caught had trumped that. 

Harry was out of breath but moved behind a tree. He looked back to where Sally and Jamie were huffing along behind him a little way. He looked out into the glade. There was Lisa hiding in the roots of a tree and the eighth year girl who'd chased her frowning and looking around. Lisa caught sight of him and he put his finger to his lips. She nodded she was crying and trying to be silent about it. 

"Crap." Jamie said, having caught up. "Now what? She's pinned down." 

"Sally, can you climb trees?" Harry asked. 

"yea." Sally nodded. 

"You and me in the tress." Harry said, taking Jamie's supply of rocks and putting them in his inventory. "Jamie, be the hero and save the girl. She looks hurt so might I suggest healing her. " 

"Can and will do." Jamie said, grinning. 

He slipped off as the two smaller kids climbed up into the trees. 

Harry lobbed a rock the best he could. 

**Rock Throwing-1**

The eighth year spun as a rock hit her. Her hand on her sword. In the trees. She screamed as a fireball hit her. 

Sally watched Harry use the time it took her to attack to move to another tree and quickly did the same thing. She understood, make the older girl think she was surrounded. 

It worked the two kept attacking and moving and the eighth year fled under the attacks not being a ranged fighter. Jamie took this opportunity to pull Lisa out of the roots of the tree. He held his hands to her bleeding leg. 

_"Heal!"_ He said, and his hands glew golden. When he was done he wiped her blood away and got her to her feet. "Come on, I don't know how much longer Sally can keep up those fireballs." 

"Right." Lisa nodded. 

The four regrouped and ran back to the classroom they were running out of time. They made it with seconds to spare everyone in the classroom watched them burst into the classroom and Harry push the gem into his father's hands. 

"Congratulations, you pass." James said, brightly. 

"We do?" Sally said, tears in her eyes again. 

Lisa looked wary as if she didn't trust this.

"You're the only team to pass the test." James informed. 

"Test?" Jamie asked. 

James chuckled and messed up his and Harry's hair. 

"The point of this test wasn't so much to get the item that you were assigned to get." James informed. "But teamwork. Most of you worked together to get the item, yes but then you left your teammates behind to return the item. You all had an adult watching you. Harry came up with a plan that put his teammates in trouble, yes but as soon as found out that the girls were still in trouble he went after them. Jamie made sure his brother was okay then when he realized the girls weren't with his brother he agreed to go and find them even though it could mean that they fail the quest. After finding Sally they went after Lisa. Sally wore herself out magically going along with Harry's plan to save Lisa who was trapped. Jamie knew he only had one go with his Healing spell and exhausted himself magically to heal Lisa's leg and get her free. Lisa all but carried him back to the castle. On top of that, they got the item and brought it to me. So they pass with flying colors and get a bonus."

Harry was amazed he got two Galleons. He was thrilled. He'd done it he'd passed his first quest. 

"That's mean!" Dudley raged. "So what if we don't work together?" 

"No Adventurer can survive in this world by himself or herself. " James explained. "You all need friends to get by. Parties are the best way to do this. You need to learn to trust your teammates and have them trust you because out there in the real world trust is your best ally. Class dismissed." 

"You only had one heal?!" Lisa cried, slapping Jamie. "You idiot! Harry almost fell out of that tree! You should have saved your heal for your brother!" 

With that she stormed over to her Prefect.

"What the heck?!" Jamie cried, "Your leg was bleeding, girl!" 

He rubbed his cheek as his friends laughed at him. 

"Harry?" Harry looked up at his mom. Wow, she was pretty. "Did you get hurt?" 

Harry blushed but nodded and raised his shirt to show a bleeding wound. 

"Okay, I have to touch you." Lily said, softly. Harry nodded and she touched the wound. She noted that Jamie looked miserable all of a sudden probably thinking about what Lisa Turpin had said to him and seeing it was true. She healed him and cleaned up the blood. "There you go, honey." 

"Thank you." Harry said, staring hard at the ground and twirling his finger in his hair. 

He quickly ran to the other Slytherins and his Head of House.

* * *

"He's a shy little thing." Sirius Black said when the kids and adults were gone. 

"Yes, he is." Lily said, with a smile. "He talked to me." 

"Snape seems to be ........" James struggled with his words.

"Being somewhat nice to Harry?" Remus supplied.

"Yeah, that." James nodded. "I bet you guys four Galleons it's because he looks like Lily." 

Sirius and Remus broke out laughing as Lily shot a fireball at her husband who dodged but his sword sheath on his back got singed a bit. James was grinning though as he ran for his life from his wife who was wearing an amused smile on her face.

* * *

"YAY!" Harry cheered, as he held a bucket and stared at the cows in front of him. "Finally, I'm going to get to milk cows!" 

This however proved to be harder than he'd thought and he was soon in tears. All he wanted was milk. He liked milk and didn't get to drink it that often but his cow wasn't giving him any. His teacher finally noticed and took pity on him moving him to another cow who gave milk to him easily which made Harry perk up at once. 

"Why is he so thrilled about this?" Theo Nott wondered. 

"I want my house-elf." Draco whimpered. 

"He wants the milk." Dudley grunted. 

"Yeah, I got that." Theo snapped, frowning at the large boy. "There are easier ways to get milk." 

"You're doing it wrong." 

Draco tensed and tried to flee but Tonks caught him and sat him back down. She used her hands to guide his in what he should be doing. 

"Like this, cousin." She said. "and to answer your question, little Nott, see how small he is?" 

"Yes." Theo nodded. 

"He probably doesn't get a lot of milk at home." Draco said, catching his cousin's point. 

"Exactly." Tonks beamed. "There I think you have it now." 

She let go of her cousin and stepped back. 

"So how'd your quest class go, Cousin?" 

"That big tub of lard took the item and pushed me in quicksand." Draco groused. "I had to be rescued by Aunt Andy." 

Everyone watched Tonks's hair go purple as she looked at Dudley. Those who knew her knew she was angry and this wasn't going to end well for Dudley. The Dursley's were blissfully unaware that their son had done anything wrong.

"I actually went to help the girls that were paired with us." Draco continued, glad to see he was getting milk. "He trapped them too. I had to cut Granger out of a net tree trap and we had to pull Padma Patil out of a pitfall trap. They both said the same thing he used them to trigger the trap like, he used me to trigger the quicksand. He's got detention on top of what Professor Snape gave him." 

The adults listening all frowned at what had happened on that quest it also explained the cut on Granger's arm and Patil's sprained ankle. Andromeda Tonks had had to heal both. Draco had actually apologized to Granger about the cut but she was so thrilled to be out of the tree that she hadn't cared and said it was her fault because she had stayed still when he told her to. 

Harry heard it all and shook his head. His cousin was making enemies already and it was only the first day of school this didn't bode well for Dudley. He grinned when at the end of class he was allowed to transfer his full bucket of milk into glass bottles that were left on the doorsteps and was allowed to take them with him. He drank half of one on the way to his next class a bright smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked up at their next teacher who was supposed to be teaching them to cut down trees and start fires. He was really tall and really big. Harry was sure that the man could break him two easily. He was scared.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked softly. "Are you okay?" 

Harry shook his head as he held his axe in his hands. 

"I think he's scared." Jamie told his mother. "The teacher is really big and Harry is really small." 

Harry nodded. 

Lily thought that that was so cute as she hugged her son and comforted him. She soon had Harry in front of a small tree and was helping him hold and swing the axe properly. She then went to talk to the teacher. She motioned to Vernon a lot. 

Harry sniffled and tried to do his best cutting down the tree. He would be the best Guardian class ever. He was soon so focused that he forgot that he was afraid of the teacher and just focused on his tree. When his tree was finally done he looked at the wood at his feet. He had 10 pine logs. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and put the logs in his inventory. He was shocked when he saw his tree had grown back. He frowned and picked up his axe he began again. 

"He does know they respawn doesn't he?" James wondered as Harry cut his tree down for the tenth time. The boy finally sat down and began crying when the tree reappeared. He walked to the boy and squatted down. "Hey, Bambi what's wrong?" James asked, Harry pointed at the tree. "Harry, you did fine the tree is a special tree that regrows a few seconds after being chopped down. You did the lesson perfectly." 

Harry blinked up at the man whom he was assuming his dad because he looked exactly like Jamie. 

"Really?" he asked in his small voice. 

"Really." James said, softly putting Harry back on his feet and wipping his eyes clean of tears. 

"He's such a baby." Ron Weasley said, to Dudley Dursley. "He cries over everything." 

"Sure does." Dudley agreed. "He's afraid of his shadow." 

Jamie frowned at his best friend. How dare he say such mean things about his brother. Ron had been acting real mean lately and Jamie didn't like it. He was going to talk to his family then break off his friendship with the boy. He smiled at how his dad was reassuring his brother. He walked over having gotten 50 logs. 

"Harry." Harry looked up at his brother. "Lets take a break and drink some milk okay?" 

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded rapidly. The two brothers sat down to drink some milk making James and Lily smile at them. Harry was soon relaxed and not crying anymore. He was happy that his brother had suggested this. He had to remember to save some milk until he got more tomorrow if he was allowed to. He loved milk and he was sure if he drank it everyday he would grow big and strong. Suddenly, a shadow covered him as he put his empty glass in his inventory. He looked up at his teacher and began crying instantly. 

The teacher was shocked and backed away from the small child instantly. James scooped Harry into his arms and tried to calm the 11 year old. 

"Didn't mean to scare him." the teacher said, "Just wanted him to focuse on class." 

When Harry was calm he was back to learning how to light fires and cook the beef he'd gotten earlier.

"I can't eat beef!" A girl cried.

"I'm sorry what is your name?" the teacher asked. 

"Parvati Patil Gryffindor." 

"Padma Patil Ravenclaw." 

The two looked like twins Harry thought. They were the ones who said it was bad to kill cows. 

"Our Gods would not like that!" Padma cried. 

"We'd not be allowed to return home!" Parvati cried. 

Harry was shocked by that. He looked at his mommy. 

"Not us, sweetheart." Lily said, with a smile. "Eating beef is okay for us." 

Harry nodded and watched the girls while his brother stood next to him with his arms behind his head. 

"Err, well just cook whatever meat you got during combat class. " the teacher said. "You don't have to eat beef if your religion forbids it. I'm not going to go against your beliefs and we aren't eating what we cook here. As you can all see it's going to take awhile for you to get meat that's not burnt." 

The Patil twins nodded.

* * *

Harry was having a wonderful time going from class to class. Draco was always at his side talking to him and Harry liked that as well. 

"Welcome to sowing class." Lily sang as she caught Harry running in the door with Ronald Weasely and Dudley behind him. She picked him up and carried him over to his table where Jamie, Lisa and Sally were already sitting she set him down. "In this class we will learn to craft clothes and leather armors." 

Harry looked at the design for gloves in front of him. He liked what he was wearing and these were really basic gloves. 

Lily smiled and went around teaching them what to do. She then set about healing them when they made their fingers bleed. 

**Crafting-1**

**Leather Gloves-1**

Harry frowned hard as he worked he made no noise when he pricked his fingers and bled. In fact no one realized he was bleeding until Lisa spotted a small pool of blood on the table in front of Harry she then screamed. 

"PROFESSOR POTTER, COME QUICKLY! HARRY IS BLEEDING TO DEATH!" Lisa yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Lily was there and healing Harry in a flash. 

"Harry, when you get hurt you tell mommy so I can heal you." Lily said, choking back tears. 

Harry blinked up at her and showed her his four complete sets of gloves. 

"Good job, Harry." Lily said, giving him a sad smile. 

Harry didn't understand why she was almost crying. He had thought his gloves would cheer her up but she was still almost crying. Harry reached up and tried to dry her eyes. Why was she crying? He didn't understand. It was just a little blood he bled all the time. 

"Sorry, I didn't heal Harry, mama, but I'm still recharging my mana." Jamie said, and Harry was shocked when his brother hugged him. "I'm sorry, Harry." 

Harry was so confused. He was even more confused when their class was let out early because his mommy couldn't teach as she was very upset. 

"He wasn't bleeding to death." Sally chastised Lisa. "You worried Professor Potter and now I don't get to finish my gloves." 

Harry looked at his four sets. 

"You got four?" Hermione hissed angerly . "How?! You cheated didn't you?! That's it you're a cheater! That's why you're doing so well in all of our classes! There is no way you could be better than me! I'm the smartest! Everyone says so! I'm going to tell the Headmaster that you're cheating in all of your classes then he's going to kick you out!" 

Harry's eyes filled with tears again as she ran off. He wasn't cheating. He saw everyone staring at him. 

"I'm not cheating." he said, softly. "I try really hard."

"Come on, lets tell dad." Jamie said, grabbing his brothers hand. "Malfoy, you go on to lunch we're going to report this to our dad. " 

Jamie lead Harry straight into a second year quest class. Jamie quickly and loudly reported to James what Hermione said, and that Ron and Dudley were chasing Harry around and hitting him. He was lying about the hitting part but didn't care people were bullying his brother and he didn't like it. Harry on the other hand saw his Head of House come in pulling two struggling boys. Harry began shyly twirling his finger in his hair as he watched Snape sit the two boys down. 

Severus caught sight of the Potter boys and saw that little one was watching him. He curved his anger at the boys and reported that the girls that were in this group were in the Hospital Wing then offered to take the boys to lunch. 

"Take Harry, please, Snape." James said, "Jamie and I will be going to visit Albus after this class." 

Harry blushed as Snape took his hand and lead him out of the room and down to the Great Hall where he let go of his hand but put said hand on his shoulder and steered him to the Slytherin table where he joined Draco and began eating his lunch and was shocked when he didn't need to drink his own milk as there was a glass waiting for him. 

**Harry's Milk**

**Potion in it.**

**Level to low to identify.**

**Observe-1**

"Professor." Harry grabbed Snape's hand. "I unlocked Observe there is a potion in my milk." 

Severus made a show of casting detection spells on the milk. 

"Who poured this milk?" Severus demanded. "Speak up!" 

"It just appeared." Draco informed. "Right when you brought Harry in it appeared. The House Elves must have sent it." 

"Drink your own milk for now, Little Potter." SEverus told the boy. 

Harry nodded and got some of his own milk. 

Severus handed the glass of milk to the Head of the Auror Department and waited while they cast the same detection charms as he had. 

" Love Potions are dangerous if given to anyone under the age of 15. Giving it to an 11 year old could cause serious side effects." Severus snapped. 

"We'll investigate this right away." Scrimageour replied frowning. "Where are his parents?" 

"Potter Sr is in the middle of class." Severus informed. "Lily should be here if the first years are......" 

"She's upset because Harry was bleeding and Lisa said that he was bleeding to death." Hermione reported. "She was crying almost as bad as Harry does." 

Severus glared at her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Lupin who shook his head. 

"Lily is in her office. I'm one of Harry's Godfather's how may I help you?" Remus asked. 

He was quickly caught up and was seeing red as well. 

"Do any of the Potter Godparents not have anger issues?" Scrimgeour asked. 

"The only other Godparent is Sirius Black so no." Mad-Eye Moody grunted. "You two knock it off you'll scare the boy and where is the twin?" 

"He's with Potter Sr." Severus exlained. "and unlike the wolf I am perfectly fine." 

He was lying and he could tell that they knew it but Granger's words about Lily on top of the love potion had him pissed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sighed as he walked into his next class of the day and was glad to see that Jamie was back. He rushed to hsi brother and held out a sandwich.

"You brought this for me?" Jamie asked. Harry nodded. "Thanks, Harry." 

Harry blushed happily as Jamie began eating the sandwich. Harry was happy to see that both his parents were here as well. He sat in his seat and wondered what fun this class was going to bring.

"Wotcher, Cousin!" 

Draco sighed as Tonks appeared again. How did she keep tracking him down?

"I heard this terrible rumor." Tonks said, leaning against Draco's table. "I'm going to need you to put it to rest for me." 

"Oh, what's this then?" Draco asked. 

"I heard that the cute little boy whose always with you, you know the really sweet one whose really quiet, I heard he's cheating." Tonks informed. "Tell me it isn't true." 

"If you mean Harry Potter the answer is no." Draco said, he motioned to Harry whom Tonk instantly began to hug gently and not smother. "Harry isn't a cheater. He's just doing his best. He was Chosen upon Sorting and he's just trying to show that it wasn't a fluke. A Gryffindor girl named Granger accused him of cheating because he's doing better than her and she thinks she's the smartest. She even said so. " 

Harry was liked being hugged by Tonks. 

"I knew it couldn't be true." Tonks nodded. "This one is just way to innocent for that. So your name is Harry and you're a Potter?" Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you, Harry call me Tonks." 

"Okay." Harry said, softly.

"I'm in my final year here. If you need anything just ask someone to bring you to me." Tonks beamed. "That goes double for you, Draco.' 

Draco grumbled something and got his hair messed up. He glared at her as he fixed his hair. 

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Draco asked. 

"I'm on Free Period." Tonks said, plopping down in an empty seat along the wall. "I thought I'd sit in. This is one of my worst classes sitting in isn't going to hurt." 

"I completely agree, Miss. Tonks." The teacher said, seriously. "But I'm quite glad that you're joining us." 

"Joining?" Tonks whined. "Awww, Remidel Classes?" 

"If you want your credit." 

Tonks grumbled as she moved to sit at Draco's table she was clearly not pleased with this.

* * *

Harry learned that in order to use Soul Gems they needed to cast a spell and kill an animal. The spell would capture the Soul in the Soul Gem. They then needed an Arcane Enchanter and an item. After that they invoked a ritual to try and Enchant the object. Harry couldn't wait to try. 

They were given portable Arcane Enchanters and a few filled Soul Gems.

"Now you only need to get the Enchantment right once for you to get full points for today." the teacher said. "As stated we will be learning the **Absorb Health** Enchantment today." 

They took a lot of complicated notes and read the first chapter. They wrote essays and tested before they could move on. 

Harry frowned hard as he started his Ritual. He mumbled the spell over and over again as he focused. He'd practiced saying the incantation until he could say everything right. He watched the board, dagger, and Soul Gem begin to glow. But then it fizzled. He frowned. He whiped sweat from his forehead and started again. It was on his sixth try that he finally got it right. 

**Enchanting Mastery-1**

**Enchantments: **

**Absorb Health-1**

Harry smirked to himself. He'd finally done it. He fell onto his chair his whole body shaking. A second later Jamie's head hit the table and he was asleep. Harry checked his own stats. He was running low on Magic. That must mean that Jamie was out again. 

"Very Good, Harry." The teacher praised looking at the Dagger that had been Enhanced. "Very good indeed. 5 Points toward Slytherin. Please rest until your MP." 

Harry nodded and took his dagger back. It wasn't one of his good ones. He wondered if his MP would recharge so that he could try again before class was over. The answer was yes and he managed to Enchant the Dagger he was using. He was praised again. This made Hermione, who had also managed the Enchantment but only once, very angry. 

It was reaching the end of class when there was suddenly an explosion. 

Jamie sat up instantly and grabbed Harry forcing him behind him while he pulled out his dagger. Harry sat on his butt behind his brother with his own dagger in his hand. 

"MISS. TONKS!" the teacher scolded.

A look showed that Tonks had Draco behind her and had a staff out and a barrier around them. He hair blue. 

The teacher looked around and found that it had been a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan. The teacher was set to send for a Healer when Lily stepped forward and healed everyone who was hurt. The teacher got everyone calmed down and apologized to Tonks. 

"No problem, Professor." Tonks shrugged after letting her barrier down and putting her staff away. I did the same thing in most of these classes so it was a natural response. I get it. You okay, Draco?" 

"Yeah." Draco nodded, sheathing his dagger. "Er....thanks." 

Draco's cheeks tinted a bit. 

"No, problem, cousin." Tonks said, "Sorry, if I hurt your arm when I grabbed you." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Harry!" Jamie said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at his brother. 

"You protected me." Harry said, giving a shy smile. "Thank you, and I'm not hurt." 

"Good." Jamie said, nodding he was blushing as well. 

James praised both of his sons for their reaction time. He could tell that Harry loved being praised. He gave the small boy a hug and was shocked by how excited it seemed to make him. He was suddenly furious with his In-Laws. 

"That barrier was cool!" Harry told Tonks after class. "Can you teach me?" 

"Well, that's a pretty advanced barrier." Tonks said, "But I'll teach you Lesser Ward. You seem to have a good hold on your magic it shouldn't take too much. Meet me in the Chicken Coop after dinner." 

"Thanks, Tonks!" Harry beamed. 

Jamie frowned, he was going to be a Warrior class but it couldn't hurt to learn some magic like barriers. He'd talk Harry into letting him come with to learn. Besides he wanted to get to know his brother better.

* * *

Harry rushed to the Chicken Coop after dinner that night. Jamie and Draco with him. When they got there Tonks was already there.

"All three of you?" she asked, "Okay, let's get this going." 

Draco and Jamie soon found out that they were going to be limited to what Magic they could actually learn. Harry on the other hand was doing rather well. By the end of the Tonk's tutoring he was the only one who could manafest the ward. 

**Lesser Ward-2**

Severus frowned down at the two missing students that had come bursting into the Common Room ten minutes late. 

"and where have you two been?" he demanded. He cursed his tone when he saw tears fill the littlest Potter's eyes. 

"Tonks ....." 

"My cousin Nymphadora Tonks from Hufflepuff was teaching us the Lesser Ward spell." Draco cut in. "Harry wanted to learn it after seeing her use it in Enchanting Class today. So Harry, Potter, and I went to lessons at the Chicken Coop. Harry, show him." 

Harry nodded and held his hand out to summon a shimmering golden ward. 

"See? How else would Harry know that ward? He was raised by Civilians. He told me so." Draco insisted. 

Severus checked over the ward.

"Very well, end the spell." Harry did. "That is very well done. I will talk to Miss. Tonks and reminder her that she must inform Heads of Houses when she tutors the younger students. You are off the hook this time." 

Draco and Harry both relaxed and smiled at each other. 

After that they began doing their homework. When that was done they Socialized a bit though Harry didn't seem to want to. 

"Hi, Little Potter." A girl Draco knew said, smiling softly at Harry. "Can you help me with my glove pattern?" she asked. "I'm Daphne Greengrass by the way." 

"H-Hi." Harry muttered. "Uhm.....O-okay." 

Just like that Harry was making friends.

* * *

Jamie frowned as he focused on his Ward. 

"You're doing it all wrong!" Hermione Granger scolded for the hunderth time. "It's no wonder you can't do it. I've read all about this ward....."

"Will shut up?!" Jamie snapped, "I'm doing this just like Tonks taught me! She's a Prefect and in her last year! She's a Warlock class already so she knows what she's doing!"

Jamie smirked when he finally got the skill that meant he'd gotten the basics of it down and could now use it but he knew he couldn't use Heal and Lesser Ward he would have one use of each. He really needed to get them to a higher level so they didn't take so much magic. He was sure he would get the chance now that he was in school and maybe just maybe he'd be able to train his magic so it could grow and be on Harry's level. Though then again he was going to be a Warrior still magic would come in handy.

* * *

Draco smirked when he finally got the skill for Lesser Ward. He was drenched in sweat and needed a shower but he'd done it. He watched Harry come out of the bathroom in just his sleeping shorts. Draco cursed that he thought Harry was so cute. He shook his head no he had to stop that he and Harry were friends. That was all. He smiled at Harry and went to take a shower as well. 

Harry was very pleased with everything that he'd accomplished on his first day of school. He was going to do his best to become the best Helper/Guardian class ever. He couldn't wait for his second day of classes even if his muscles all hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks marched over to the Slytherin table first thing the next morning. She looked annoyed and Harry decided to sacrafice Draco so that she didn't yell at him so he pushed Draco into her. 

"Wotcher, Cousin." Tonks said, smothering him. "Wotcher, Harry!" Harry was glad when she didn't hurt him. "I just came to tell you that lessons are still on for tonight and I'm sorry that I got the two of you in trouble. I had forgotten the rule saying that I have to inform your Head of House when working with you younger students."

"You're not in trouble are you?" Harry asked. 

"Nah, the opposite in fact. " Tonks replied, "I'm getting credit in tutoring you little ones. You see a requirment for graduation is a Tutoring Program. I was going to wait until I got a few other things out of the way but this works better. "

Draco and Harry nodded that they understood. 

"So same time tonight." Tonks informed them. "I'll go tell Jamie." 

"Watch out for Granger she'll try to get in on the class." Draco warned. "She'll do anything to be the best. She's the one who accused Harry of cheating. She's bossy, and has poofy hair you can't miss her." 

Tonks laughed and hugged each of them before heading toward the Gryffindor table. 

"Jamie." she said, hugging him from behind when she found him. "Sorry, you got in trouble last night. I've got it all worked out so we'll meet at the same time tonight okay?" 

"What time and where?" Hermione interupted. "According to the school rules you have to let anyone who wants to join a study group join." 

"and you must be Granger." Tonks said, "Well, this isn't a study group. It's a Tutoring session. Look it up in the school rules, girly. The Tutor chooses who they tutor and how many they tutor. I'm the tutor and I choose to tutor three and you aren't one of them. Find another tutor and if you tag along I'll report you. You can't force your way into a tutoring session or it's two weeks detention for the first offence. " 

Jamie was grinning and it was clear that Hermione was furious. 

"Tonks, I managed to do the ward last night." Jamie said, "Granger said I was doing it wrong but I told her I was doing it the way you taught me." 

"Great." Tonks laughed, messing up his hair more. "Have a great day, Jamie." 

Tonks walked back to her table and got some breakfast she was sure that she'd be getting a call from McGonagall telling her to Tutor Granger but it wasn't going to happen. She'd explain why and point out the school rules. She wasn't about to tutor anyone who was being mean to her cousin and his friends. Besides how could that girl pick on Harry? He was just so cute and adorable. So gentle and smart.

* * *

Harry was having a good morning. He'd had a good go in the Mining Pit and had made four daggers worth keeping this time. He ran to his parents as soon as Dudley ran at him. 

"Can I help you, Dudley?" Lily asked, gently hugging Harry to her legs. "If you want a dagger then you need to give Harry a Knut." 

"No I don't." Dudley snapped, "Give it here!" 

"If you don't give him a Knut you don't get a dagger." Lily insisted. She was liking her nephew less and less. "You can't just take what you want, Dudley. You either make it or pay for it." 

"No, I want it Freak gives it to me!" Dudley said, stubbornly.

"His name is Harry." Lily informed, her temper spikeing. "Jamie, take your brother to kill cows with little Draco." 

"Yes, mama." Jamie said, taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the Slytherin group. "Hey, guys." he said, easily. "Malfoy, mama says we have to keep a good eye on Harry cause Dudley is trying to beat him up again." 

"Of course." Draco nodded. 

Harry blushed and twirled his finger in his hair. 

"There you are!" Daphne said, coming to Harry. "Your daggers are 1 Knut?" 

"Yes." Harry said. 

"Great here's a Knut." Daphne handed it over and Harry gave her a dagger. "Thanks, Harry. " 

Harry nodded. 

"No problem, Greengrass......." 

"Call me Daphne." Daphne said, smiling. 

Harry perked up. Was he really making more friends? This was great! He wanted friends.

"Potter?!" it was Sally and Lisa. "We'd like to buy a dagger please." 

He sold them. Now he only had one left. He was going to make a fortune once he got better at making these daggers. 

With that they began killing cows for class.

* * *

James grinned as Harry and Jamie came in surrounded by people. He was glad to see that Ron Weasley wasn't amoung them. He let them socialize for a bit before calling order and having them get into their groups. 

"Today everyone that passed yesterday's class will go on Solo Quests." 

"But that's not fair!" Hermione protested. "Only one team passed!" 

"It is fair and that's how this is going to work." James said, calmly. 

He quickly assigned the groups to what they were going to do then turned to his sons group. He could tell that Harry was worried. 

"Okay, everyone." James said, smiling. "Sally, you're first." James tapped at his screen. "Pick a job you think you can do." 

"uh.....this one." Sally said, nodding. "I can do this one." 

"Okay, Lisa?" 

Lisa frowned hard as she looked at the quests. 

"I think this one would be best." She accepted it. 

"Okay, Jamie, you're turn." James said, "Now think hard. What do you think you are capable of doing?" 

Jamie stared for less then a minute before choosing. 

James sighed to himself. He'd hoped that Jamie wouldn't choose that one.

"Okay, Harry, you're turn." 

Harry looked at the choices.

**Fill my soul gems! Fill 10 Soul Gems.**

**Steal 10 Iron Bars!**

**Sow my gloves! Sow 10 gloves.**

"This one." Harry said, choosing the Soul Gems quest. 

"and go!" James said, releasing his students.

* * *

Harry met up with the seventh year in the Library. 

"I need these ten soul gems filled with Lesser Souls and have a test to study for so I just don't have time." He said. "Do this and I'll give 10 Sickles, and 10 unfilled Soul Gems."

Harry agreed and quickly left. He knew just where to get some Lesser Souls the Chicken Coop. He quickly ran down to the coop gaining many stats on the way. He was shocked to see Draco's group was already there. He ignored them and attacked a chicken when he killed a chicken and held a soul gem in his left hand using the spell they'd been taught in class. The Soul flew out of the chicken and filled the gem. 

**Soul Trap-1**

Harry smirked. He didn't mind that it took him several times before he could get the next soul because the spell would fail. He kept going until he had all ten filled then frowned when he saw that Dudley was once again going to leave the others out to dry. He raced back to class with them. He cast the Lesser Ward to stop Dudley from hurting Draco, Granger, and Padma Patil. Dudley slammed into it allowing the others to rush into the class. Dudley waddled after and Harry ran in front of all of them and handed in the quest. 

"Good job, Harry." James praised, "You did really well." 

James praised Draco's group and didn't allow Hermione Granger to take all the credit reminding the girl that he had people watching them and that she hadn't done much if anything. 

"What did you get from your quest?" Draco asked, as they left class. 

"10 unfilled Soul Gems, and 10 sickles." Harry said.

"Thanks for helping us finish the quest." Draco said, "I saw you cast the ward." 

"It was nothing." Harry said, blushing and twirling his finger in his hair. "I just didn't want you to fail because of him. If you do solo quests then Dudley will figure out he needs help because he'll start failing. " 

Jamie caught up with them in the next class holding his arm. 

"Can anyone heal?" He asked, "Please, I'm getting dizzy." 

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" Lily scolded kneeling down and healing her son. "You should have gone to the Nurse!" she sighed, then hugged him. "There we go all healed. All better. It's okay now." 

Harry tugged on his brother and gave him some milk and meat he'd cooked yesterday. 

Jamie ate and drank it and sighed when he started feeling better. He hugged his brother. 

"Thanks, Harry." He said and meant it. "and thanks for sharing your milk. You can have some of mine too." 

Harry grinned and happily drank down half the bottle of the milk Jamie had given him. He hugged his brother then ran over to his tree only to run back when Dudley and Ron tried to tackle him down. Lily once again had a stern talk with her nephew and Ron. 

Harry wondered why the Weasley was always picking on him and why he was friends with Dudley? Was Dudley going to have more friends like Gordon, Pires, Malcolm, and Dennis? That would be horrible.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Draco, and Jamie met with Tonks at the Coop and were just about to begin their lesson when McGonagall walked up with a smug-looking Hermione. 

"No can do, Professor," Tonks said, instantly. "I filed for and received permission to Tutor these three. This isn't a study group no matter what little Miss. Granger says." Tonks tapped at her screen. "I'm doing my graduation requirement tutoring. The rules clearly state I get to choose the number and the kids that I tutor. and even if this wasn't my graduation requirement I wouldn't let Granger in." McGonagall opened her mouth. "I don't know if you know this, Professor, but Draco here is my cousin." She set her hand on Draco's head. "Harry and Jamie are his friends and Granger has been picking on them. She accused little Harry of cheating just because he's doing better than her! I won't allow anyone who picks on my cousin or his friends into my tutoring sessions!"

McGonagall frowned down at Granger and noticed that she looked furious. The girl began spouting school rules and Tonks spouted them right back. Her eyes traveled to the three boys. The red-haired Potter was almost in tears watching the yelling match. The black-haired Potter and the Malfoy boy both looked angry and were standing in front of the red-haired Potter it was clear that they were defending him. 

"Enough!" McGonagall said, finally. "Miss. Granger, Miss. Tonks is correct and you can not join her Tutoring session."

Tonks smirked smugly as McGonagall drug a protesting Hermione away. 

With that Tonks turned to the boys. 

"Okay, for you to pass the Lesser Ward Tutoring I need to get each of you to level 25 in the ward. It might sound hard but trust me once I get you to where you can use it in fights it'll level up fast. Let's get going, boys." 

The boys all nodded and began working. To test their wards Tonks fired her weakest spell at them. None of them could hold it off and, got in some good dodge training in.

* * *

"I'm so sore." Draco moaned as they reached breakfast the next morning. "You think Nymphy would be able to heal at her skill level." 

"Do you need healing, Draco?" his mother Narcissa asked, gently. "What did Nymphadora do to you?" 

"She's tutoring us, Mother," Draco informed both of his parents. "We're learning the Lesser Ward right now. Nymphy's got it so we can all cast it but her way of training is to fire low-level fireballs at us and have us dodge if the ward doesn't hold. I got a minor burn. She gave me some Burn Cream but I didn't get a chance to ask Professor Snape if it was okay to use." 

"I see," Lucius Malfoy said, with a nod. "Why did she involve you in her Graduation requirements?" 

"Because I followed Harry out to the chicken coop," Draco informed. "But you should have seen how Nymphy handled Granger and stood up to McGonagall last night. It was awesome. " Harry nodded at his side. "Oh, Harry, these are my parents. Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy." he turned to his parents. "Father, Mother this is my friend Harry Potter." 

Lucius kissed Harry's hand making the small boy blush. 

Harry kissed Narcissa's hand thinking that this was probably right and proper. He knew it was when Draco grinned at him and nodded. 

Lucius took the Burn Cream to Severus Snape at the Head Table and got him to look it over. He explained why he was asking, by the time they got back to the table Tonks was smothering Draco. 

"Your potions as always are abysmal, Miss. Tonks." Severus stated. 

"You ratted me out?" Tonks cried, down at her cousin. "How could you? You are no longer my favorite first cousin!" 

"I'm your only first cousin!" Draco stated back, fixing his hair. "and it didn't look right so I asked." 

Tonks sighed Draco had her there. 

"Look I didn't mean to hurt him, Aunt Narcissa, and I told him to go to the Nurse but I guess he didn't." Nymphadora tried to defend herself and what she was saying was true.

Narcissa frowned at her blushing son. 

Severus examined the wound then gave Draco a proper cream that Narcissa applied to the wound herself. This just made Draco blush more.

"We have a new class today," Harry said, looking at his schedule while eating breakfast. "Potions." 

"We'll get more and more classes as you advance," Tonks informed. "The school is designed to make those that don't have what it takes to tap out and quit. It's odd that no one in your year has tapped out yet. In my year we had four tap out in the first week. We're down to only ten right now but it doesn't look like half of us will make it to the finals this year. Hogwarts hasn't had a class bigger than five graduate since 1898. It's said that Dumbledore was the only graduate of 1899 you know. Ever since then our graduating classes have been small." 

Harry frowned up at her. 

"Mind if I join ya?"

Draco shook his head and Harry echoed him.

* * *

Jamie wondered if he could get away with hurting Hermione. She was being unbearable complaining to everyone in the area that her education was being hindered because the teachers were playing favorites with that cheater Harry Potter. She was getting so annoying that Jamie had almost stabbed her with his dagger. What was wrong with her? Ron was being almost as bad. Jamie didn't understand what was going on with him either. 

He decided to sit with his brother this morning. He yawned as he gently pushed his brother closer to Malfoy so that he could have some room on the bench. Then sat down, rubbing his eyes, and filled a plate.

"Hermione is not taking her rejection well," Jamie said, tiredly. "She just can't seem to understand why no one would want to Tutor her. She's still going on about how she's the smartest and everyone should be falling over themselves to tutor her." 

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hate people like her." Tonks spat. "Stuck up and self-absorbed. The ones that think they know everything and know better than the ones who are older than them and had studied for years." 

"Sounds like Granger alright," Harry said, softly. "Why does she think like that, I wonder? She's a Civilian Adventurer too." 

"Is she?" Draco asked, scoffing. "Figures."

"That just makes it worse." Tonks agreed. "They always seem to think they have the most to prove and wear themselves out. Hardly any of them graduate. I think, the math is 1% of Civilian Adventures have graduated in the last fifty years. They burn themselves out. My daddy is a Civilian Adventure and my mother is from a long line of Adventures through House Black and House Rosier." 

Harry was nodding storing this information away for later. 

"I think she'll make it to the end, " Harry said, in his soft voice. "But I don't think that she'll make many friends. If any." 

They agreed with Harry.

* * *

Hermione was fuming as she tried to find Harry Potter in the crowed she finally spotted him with Malfoy of course. 

"There you are!" She snapped. 

"I'm out of daggers!" Harry cried instantly. "I'll make you one in our next class!" 

Everyone was now glaring at Hermione as Harry was shaking and looked scared. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione said, blushing. "I just wanted to buy some of your ore off of you." 

"You couldn't afford it." Dudley snapped, waddling up "You think someone who is as smart as you would understand that Ore sells for high prices and bars sell for even more." 

Harry nodded he'd learned that on t.v. but he hadn't thought that Dudley had paid attention to the program. He spun to Harry who whimpered then he waddled over to his spot where he was going to start working. Harry relaxed. 

"He stole what I was going to say." Draco pouted. 

Harry giggled a laugh that sounded like bells ringing. Draco smiled at that. Jamie was glaring at Hermione but smiled at his brother. 

With that, they were set to Minning up some Ore. 

Harry took pity on Jamie and corrected what he was doing wrong and did the same with Draco. Maybe this way they could get some Ore today too and not get their grade affected for not having it. He himself always seemed to get ore though he had noticed that it varied for him. Today it seemed that he was going to get a good haul.

**Mining-2**

Harry was very pleased with this and kept working. 

"Hey, I'm getting it," Jamie said, beaming. "I got the skill and I'm getting ore." 

"Same here." Draco agreed. "Need water...." 

Harry thought this was a good idea so they drank some water from their water bottles. Then they got back to work. 

Nearby Hermione was frowning and trying to find out what they were doing that she wasn't doing. She corrected her stance and her grip and swung with all of her might just like they were doing. She was shocked when it worked. She was annoyed when her footing slipped and she landed on her butt though. 

"Good posture, Granger." The teacher said, setting her on her feet. Hermione was blushing but was eternally grateful that no one had laughed at her. "Just need to make it a little firmer. Plant your feet." 

He showed her it took a few times before she could do it without falling on her butt. She was going to be so sore if this kept up. How had they been doing it right though? She was also never going to admit that she had learned from watching them. In Blacksmithing class, she managed to get Dudley to switch places with her so that she could get a better view of Harry. If she watched him maybe she could get a dagger that she could use as well.

Harry corrected Jamie and helped him out then rushed to help Draco before returning and starting his own work. He had no idea that Hermione had listened to everything he'd said and was now correcting her problems the best she could as well. 

**Smelting-2**

**Blacksmithing-3**

**You've now got 6 Daggers that can be used.**

Harry decided to use the best of these six as his weapon now.

"Sir?!" Hermione cried, waving her hand in the air. "SIR! SIR! SIR!" 

The teacher turned to her. She was pointing at her burning metal. 

"FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!" she bawled dancing in place anxiously. 

He rushed over to help her out. Once the situation was handled he looked down at her. 

"Do you have any that didn't burn?" 

"I managed to Forge two daggers today," Hermione said, presenting them.

He looked them over. 

"You managed to get them, yes but I wouldn't suggest using them." He nodded. "You didn't get a good quench on either of these. They didn't harden enough."

"That's why I was trying to re-quench." Hermione cried. "But it burnt up." 

Everyone had to take notes on what Hermione had done wrong and what Re-Quenching was and how it could lead to disaster if done wrong or too many times. All in all, Harry thought it was a good class.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the day Hermione had kept a good eye on Harry Potter and had tried copying what he was doing. It was working she was getting skills in every class where she hadn't before. Did his being so good have something to do with being Classed upon Sorting? She'd looked it up not even Dumbledore had been Classed on Sorting. What made Potter so special? Well, she was going to max out all of these skills before Potter and show the whole school that she was the smartest and brightest. She'd prove it to everyone.

* * *

Harry was giggling at something Draco had said as they walked toward their Enchanting Class. He liked this class and while he had learned that Cows had more soul than chickens he was still able to fill up three of his Soul Gems with Lesser Soul so he was ready for class. He was very pleased when his teacher was very pleased that she didn't need to give him Soul Gems for the class. She looked them over nodding. 

"Harry has learned a very important lesson," The teacher declared. 

"What?!" Hermione demanded wanting to know it. "What did he learn?"

The teacher gave her a tense look. 

"Harry has learned that even if the animal your killing has a stronger soul then the Soul Gems you are carrying that you can still fill them." The teacher explained. She was pleased when everyone wrote this down. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Tonks came running into class. "I have a note! McGonagall held me over trying to get me to take on another kid for my Tutoring." 

"You didn't give in did you?" Draco and James demanded as Tonks hugged Harry. 

"No way," Tonks told them. Hermione pouted. "I got the Headmaster and my Mother involved then pointed them towards another in my year looking for kids to tutor. She's a Civilian Adventurer too so she'll be able to relate." Tonks took her seat. "Sorry again." 

"You're tutoring?" The teacher dead-panned. "What were you given permission to teach?" 

"Wards," Tonks beamed, "The little ones are off to a good start. Don't worry I'm not teaching anything that I haven't already mastered." 

This seemed to comfort the teacher and she began class. 

Harry once again managed to get the spell two times before failing and needing a break. He fled to his mama when Seamus blew up his station again. 

Lily was thrilled and hugged him. Tonks once again had a Barrier up over her and Draco. 

"Your reflexes are amazing," Draco commented. 

"Thanks!" Tonks beamed, lowering her barrier. 

"Hold this," Lily said, putting Harry in Tonks' arms. "Oh, dear this one is hurt bad." 

Tonks beamed at Harry, hugged him then set him with Draco patting his head. She went to do what little healing she could. 

Draco took Harry's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Harry blushed deeply but gave him a shy smile. 

Jamie noticed but no one else did.

* * *

Severus wanted to tear the Weasley and Dursley boys apart. Little Potter had come running into his classroom and had hidden behind his legs clinging to his side trying to get away from them. Draco and Potter Jr. had come running in behind with Tonks trying to catch up and stop them all from getting suspended or expelled. She finally caught up and caught Draco and Potter Jr. and stopped them making them put their weapons away. 

"They started it!" Draco and Jamie cried. 

"I don't care who started it!" Severus snapped, "Scrub! You two can copy Little Potter's notes!" 

Jamie, Ron, Draco, and Dudley were scrubbing cauldrons. Harry was ready to take the best notes that he could so that they didn't do badly in this class. All four grumbled but kept scrubbing. Dudley complained the most but Harry could tell that Draco wanted to complain at well but was keeping silent. 

Tonks sighed as she sat at Harry's table this time. Yep, that was right she'd been forced into another Remedial lesson. She wondered why. She knew she only needed ten credits and the Tutoring towards her graduation. The Ten credits were her core subjects. Sure she'd picked up Enchanting but that was actually so she could be around her cousin more. She had to admit that it was a handy class and Potions more so but she didn't have talent in either of these classes. It wasn't fair! McGonagall was punishing her for not Tutoring the Problem Child she just knew it! It had revenge written all over it. She wasn't alone though. Charlie Weasley had followed her when he saw who she was chasing and who they were chasing he was now being forced into the class as well. 

"Should have let you handle it yourself." Charlie groused. 

"Silence!" Severus hissed, "You are three credits behind your core subjects." 

"Yes, sir." Charlie pouted.

Harry was enthralled by this class. He could make healing potions? That would be awesome! He was going to try really hard in this class! Then he could help heal people and make them feel better, and hadn't he heard on t.v. that Potion Masters made lots of money when they sold their potions? He thought he had but couldn't remember. 

"Dudley?" He asked softly. Dudley grunted. "Didn't we hear on t.v. that Potion Masters make a lot of money when they sell them?" 

"Yep," Dudley confirmed, "It was on t.v. last week... on Tuesday. Adventure Network did a whole special on it."

"Thought so," Harry nodded. 

He hadn't gotten to watch all of it because he'd been cleaning but he'd listened to what he could. 

"Now who can tell me who invented the Minor Heal Potion?" Severus asked. 

Hermione's hand shot into the air. 

"Ruben Hawthorne in 612 B.C." Dudley and Harry chorused though they said it softly. 

"Correct. " Severus said nodding. He wondered how much the two of them had gotten from that special. He continued asking questions and the two answered making Hermione red in the face. Severus wasn't really playing favorites he would ask other kids in class before asking these two and they were getting all the answers right. He was pleased that the entire class was taking notes with the exception of the four scrubbing cauldrons. "Dursley and Malfoy may return to their seats." 

Both had gotten most of the questions right though Draco had faltered several times. 

"I'm so proud." Petunia said from where she was sitting next to Lily. 

"You should be," Lily told her nodding. "Not many have a mind for information like this. Exactly how much Adventure Network does Dudley watch?" 

Petunia blushed. 

"It's really all he wanted to watch so we just let him," she said, nervously. "He would sit there and watch for hours on in..." 

Lily held in her retort to that. 

"Why do they get to stop scrubbing?!" Ron demanded. 

"Ron, shut up," Charlie moaned running a hand over his face. 

"Because they obviously know the facts on the subject," Severus explained. 

Hermione was furious how was she supposed to prove that she was the best when no one called on her?!

"What potion can you make with Mudcrab Chitin and Vampire Dust?"

"The Potion of Cure Disease!" Hermione blurted out. 

Tonks and Charlie both pouted having known the answer to this one.

"You were not called on, Miss. Granger," Severus said his patients were wearing thin with her. "But you are correct none the less. What would I get if I worked the main ingredients of Vampire Dust and Charred Skeever Tail together?"

"The Potion of Cure Disease!" Hermione blurted out again. 

Severus kept rotating the ingredients around and asking the question. 

"GRANGER, DETENTION!" he finally yelled, Harry flinched and hid in Tonks' side. Seeing this Severus calmed down. "You will raise your hand and wait until you're called on to answer!" 

"But you never call on me to get the right answer!" Hermione argued. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you think that you are the only one in this class who has the right answer?" Severus questioned. 

"I'm the smartest person in this class so naturally," Hermione stated. 

"Well, I will tell you this, Granger, " Severus stated, "I and all of your teachers can see your stats for themselves on their screens and you are not the smartest in your year." 

"I AM TOO!" Hermione bellowed. 

"Your INT is 35." Severus said, typing at his screen, "While Little Potter has an INT of 65." Hermione glared at Harry who was blushing but seemed content to stay snuggled into Tonks' side. "Your WIS is 65 while Little Potter has a WIS of 85. So, Granger as you can see you are not the smartest..." 

"YES, I AM!" Hermione screamed her face red in anger. "I'M THE SMARTEST, BRIGHTEST, AND MOST TALENTED! ME!" 

Harry listened and wondered why she thought that she had to be the best and smartest. He hadn't thought that he was that smart. He was shocked when at the end of the class his mama scooped him up and praised him and told him how great it was that he was so smart. Harry ate up her attention.

* * *

"Okay," Tonks told the three boys standing in front of her. They were being watched today by the parents of the boys, her mother, and Snape. "I've been forbidden to throw fire at you anymore so I'll be Wind Spells. This works for the better as Wind is my weakest element and I'll mostly just knock you off your feet." 

"Why didn't you use that in the first place?" Draco demanded and was promptly knocked on his butt by a concentrated gust of Wind.

"No comments from the students," Tonks stated, ignoring the question. "On my mark." All three boys got ready, "GO!" 

She began casting wind at them while they worked to stop the attack or dodged. She called out comments and stopped to teach them something and made examples of what they were doing right or best to the others to help them improve. 

**Lesser Ward-5**

Harry was drenched in sweat but pleased. His lesson wasn't done yet. He spotted something nearby and stopped staring at it. He was soon on his butt. Tonks soon had him held out in front of her from under his armpits.

"Never lose focus, what's wrong?!" Tonks cried, "Are you okay?" 

"Granger," Harry said pointing to a tree nearby. 

A tree branch moved. Lucius and James caught Hermione and took her to Snape.


End file.
